


The Problems of being a Bottom

by akashiseii



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Rin, the problem with being a bottom is that initial start. But once the fire ignites, so does he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problems of being a Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my writing blog! ---> http://wordsofacreator.tumblr.com
> 
> This was written for Kelly and I don't know erection sizes. Sorry if it's inaccurate.

”Y-You….Ahhh…”

"You’re really tight Rin. Are my fingers too much?"

"S-Shut up!"

A loud groan came out through pointed teeth as pale hands gripped the sheets underneath them. Gentle kisses rained upon Rin’s back as his partner slowly spread his fingers a part, attempting to stretch the inner muscles that they were surrounded by. 

"Rin," whispered the boy behind him, "You have to relax."

"I-I’m trying! Your fingers are just too thick you idiot!" snapped back Rin as he turned his head to meet emerald orbs. 

"That’s no good. How will you be able to take me smoothly if you can’t even take my fingers?" frowned Makoto as he slowly slid his middle and index fingers out of the hot cavern they had been encased in. 

"Ah! W-What are you doing?!"

The purple haired boy spun around, facing his lover as he gave a confused irritated look, demanding answers.

Rubbing the back of his head, Makoto smiled nervously. 

"Maybe we should do it when you’re ready and use to it. It’ll feel better."

Shark like teeth clenched together tightly as Rin’s annoyance hit an all time high. 

"You come to me, sneak into my room, managed to get me naked and willing to allow you to stick your god damn fingers up my ass and you’re telling me that we’ll do it some other time?" grounded out Rin as he moved forward, grabbing Makoto by the shoulders and pushing him down on his back as he climbed on top of him.

"R-Rin?! Wait just a mome-ngh!"

Grabbing the large erection between muscled thighs, Rin moved his hand up and down the large organ quickly, letting the precum lubricate it.

"Really, why do I even do stuff like this with a weak guy like you?"

Positioning his lower half over the top of the moisten head, Rin moved himself down, letting the large tip press against his hole.

"R-Rin…it’ll hurt you a lo-"

"Shut up."

The brunette was large for a high school boy. 7 or 8 inches with a 5 or 6 inch girth as far as Rin could tell. He grunted in pain as he forced himself to take in the penis head, slowly sinking inch by inch as he felt himself being spread open to unnatural measures. But as he took more and more in, he felt himself become addicted to the burn of his muscles widening to accommodate the other’s dick. Becoming impatient, Rin slammed himself down the last couple of inches, screaming out as he felt Makoto fully inside. 

"A-Amazing," breathed out Rin as he took in the pain of being spread a part so wide and the pleasure as his prostate was rubbed up against with ease, the organ inside of him having no difficulty reaching it. 

"Rin.."

Makoto moved his hands to the other’s hips as he tried to get his own sexual urges under control. The immense warmth of the muscles spasm around him was making him want to thrust his hips up and let his male instinct take over. 

Rin seriously thought the brunette would push into his intestine. That’s how  _full_ and  _stretched_  he felt. His own erection was leaking all over the brunette’s abs as the purple haired boy found himself in an utterly sexual frenzy to just be _fucked_ by the thing inside of him. 

Lifting up his hips, Rin slammed himself back down on to Makoto, letting his body and need take over as he rode the other’s dick. His prostate was hit each time, the force increasing when the male below him started moving his own hips up. Drool trickled down his chin and on to his body and the body below, moans and grunts falling out as his eyes glazed over in lust and immense pleasure. 

"A-Ahhh..!"

"Ngh…R-Rin..!"

"More! Spread me out more!"

Guessing what Rin meant, Makoto let himself be taken over by the carnal pleasure like his partner was. He gave a deep harsh thrust, causing the other to collapse and fall on top of him. Spreading his legs a part for more leverage, he gripped pale butt cheeks in his hands, pulling those a part as he started moving to an intensive speed, slaps and squelches and moans being echoed through out the room.

Red eyes snapped open at the new position and pace as he was literally held wide apart as the male inside him was given deeper territory inside him. Blunt nails gripped on to the wide shoulders of the brunette and legs spread a little more as Rin moaned out his pleasure into the left ear of Makoto. 

The stimulation soon became too much as both teenage boys became undone. Moving his arms to wrap around a taunt waist, Makoto’s thrusts became erratic as he was reaching orgasm, the words “I’m coming! Rin, I’m coming!” spilling from his mouth. 

Rin also wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck as he also felt himself cum when the other hit his prostate with one of his last thrusts, his semen spurting across both of their chests. 

The pressure around his cock and the warm fluid on his stomach pushed Makoto to the end of his nearing release as he pressed himself deep inside Rin, his cum squirting against the anal walls, his hips twitching as he came. 

Coming down from their sexual haze, green met ruby as they shared a sweet kiss, the first one they ever had. 

Pulling out slowly, Makoto gently moved Rin on to the bed comfortably as he got up to wash them both off. 

Turning to his side, Rin watched with his face half hidden into the pillow as Makoto got some washcloths, while the feeling of the other’s semen already sliding out of him clouded his mind. He didn’t hate the feeling. No, he didn’t hate it at all. 

He let the other wipe the cum and sweat off his body before gripping Makoto’s arm when he started to turn back to put the dirty linen in the hamper.

When he turned around, the boy didn’t even ask what was wrong as he took in the face that was upon Rin’s face. A caring warm smile crossed his face.

"You really don’t like being alone, do you Rin?"

"S-Shut up and just get in…"

Makoto chuckled as the other looked down with a blush across his cheeks, embarrassed that the brunette saw right through him. He climbed into bed right next to Rin, holding him next to him even though the purple haired boy squirmed uncomfortably at first. 

Lifting up the other’s chin to look at him, emerald met ruby for the last time for the night as they closed as lips met together in a deep kiss. 

When they broke a part Rin quickly turned around, facing the wall as he gave out an embarrassed “Go to sleep you weak idiot.” 

Laughing Makoto held the other from behind, snuggling up to him.

"Goodnight, Rin."

"Go to sleep already."

Makoto smiled. 

He too, like Rin, knew that he wouldn’t wake up to an empty bed in the morning. 


End file.
